Neon Genesis Evangelion: Kaider Duo
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: Basically Evangelion mixed with characters from all versions of Kikaider, and featuring an Anti-hero Hakaider like Ryo. Additional tags include Spiritual, minor Horror, Rrrrrromance, and stabbed skulls, broken legs, and heavy bleeding. Upside is a more compassionate Gendo, at least towards Rei. WARNING: PRODUCT IS NOT FULLY FINISHED.


**This is a crossover between two series involving robots, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Kikaider, neither of which I own, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this... Nah I'd still do it. Here's a quick summary, Shinji Ikari is found by a robotics expert and professor named Gill Hakai, and is taken in by him along with a child named Jiro Kikai, the two were raised by him until Shinji's bio-pop, biological father, needs him to go to Tokyo-3 and the both of them go to see why he's needed now after he was abandoned on the side of the road at age 4, but the two of them have a secret, one that gets Professor Hakai kidnapped, will they manage to take down both the Angels and SHADOW? Find out now, on Neon Genesis Evangelion: Kaider Duo.(still trying to come up with a better name)**

 **Started writing in January of 2016, and this story will end when I say it does!**

 **And this is just something I wanted to upload to see if I get any new readers. My poll is still up and waiting for votes so GO VOTE! :)**

 **I don't own Evangelion, or Kikaider, thought that was obvious after I've said it already. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

A little kid is seen standing on the side of the road with nothing but his clothes crying his eyes out until a car stops where he is and a man gets out. The man is average height, has black hair and a mustache, and is wearing a white lab coat over a black dress shirt, and brown dress pants, and goes over to the kid.

"What's wrong little one, why are you here crying and all alone instead of with your family?" the man asks in a kind voice. The boy looks up at the man with teary, bloodshot eyes, and tries to calm down to talk.

"My-my dad left me here, h-he told me that a friend of his would be by soon to pick me up, bu-but t-that was hours ago!" he says as he starts crying again.

'What horrible man would leave a child on the side of the road?' he thinks. "What's your name little one?" the man asks the child.

"Sh-Shinji I-Ikari." the boy says rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Well, if your father's friend hasn't come by yet, then he's not coming by at all, so I can only see one viable solution."

'W-what's that?" Shinji asked. 'He says big words, he must be smart.'

"I'll take care of you. I already have two mouths to feed at home, including myself, so one more shouldn't be a problem." he says with a smile, "Is that okay?" he asks.

"Mmhmm." Shinji shakes his head yes.

"Come along Shinji, let's get you to my house and to bed, you must be tired from waiting so long."

"Okay." Shinji says walking along side him to his car. "Mister?"

"Yes Shinji?"

"What's your name?"

The man smiles down at his newest charge, "I'm Gilbert Hakai, but most of my friends call me Gill."

* * *

 **(10 years later)**

* * *

Shinji Hakai, formerly Ikari, and a man are seen standing together at a phone booth with two motorcycles behind them, one a black motorcycle with some golden yellow lines with a black shotgun in a storage compartment on the side of the rear end, the other has red paint on one side and blue on the other, both sides have a metallic finish to them making it shine like it was made of blue and red gold.

"Yeah Dad, Jiro and I both made it to Tokyo-3 safe and sound so stop worrying. No, none of us needs repairs, everything's working smoothly. Yes, Jiro's listening in. Okay, make sure you stay safe there, and don't forget to eat, if I find out you've missed one meal then I will come over there, drag you away from whatever project you're working on and stuff a five course meal down your gullet, got it? Good. Love you too dad, bye." Shinji hung the phone up and turned towards his adopted brother, Jiro Kikai. Jiro is a tall man standing at 5 feet 9 inches with brownish black hair, Jiro's outfit consists of a red leather jacket, blue shirt, red jeans, and blue sneakers, on his back is a guitarcase obviously holding a guitar. Shinji on the other hand is now 6 feet and 2 inches tall, wearing a black leather jacket, black T-shirt, black jeans, black socks and sneakers. **(A.N.: How much black does this guy need?!) (Shinji's Notes: A Hell of a lot!) (A.N.: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!)**

"So dad's doing fine, good." said Jiro, "Has he made any progress yet with _you-know-what_?"

"He says their almost done, another couple of years and they'll be all finished." Shinji said.

"Good, now where's that woman that's supposed to pick you up?"

"Don't know, but I hear a car coming, maybe that's her?" he said as he turned around to see a powder blue Prius* drive by.

"Nope." suddenly a monsters cry is heard and the ground starts shaking like an earthquake is happening.

"What's going on?" Jiro asks as he turns towards the source of the commotion. There in the center of the town is _the_ strangest thing they've seen to date.

"So that's one of these so called 'Angels', it looks beatable." Shinji said getting into a stance.

"And ugly too." Jiro replied getting into his own stance until they both hear a car coming towards them at Mach 90.

"Well she took her time." Jiro said getting out of his stance and going to his motorcycle, named the Moto-Kikai, as the car stops and the door opens and a women stics her head out.

"Shinji Ikari?" the women asked as helicopters and jets fly overhead.

"That's me." Shinji said as he raised his hand.

"Get in!" the women says.

"No thanks, I've got my own ride." Shinji tells her as he gets on his motorcycle the Moto-Hakai, and starts it up.

"Fine but hurry, they might drop an N-2 mine!" she says as she gets into her car, starts it, and drives her car the way she came as Shinji and Jiro follow on their respective rides.

* * *

As they were driving towards the location of NERV HQ, a conference was happening between the military and the leader of NERV, Gendo Ikari.

* * *

"So this is NERV?" Shinji asked the woman, Misato, as they traveled down an escalator made for cars.

"Yep." Misato said smugly.

"Not bad." Jiro replied looking out the window at the geofront. A short while later, down in the geofront base of NERV Central Misato, Shinji, and Jiro were completely lost.

"I thought you said you knew where you were going?" Shinji asked their 'guide'.

"Shut up, it's a big place, anyone would get lost down here!" Misato said with her face going red from both embarrassment and anger.

"Not us." Jiro said with a smile.

Eight wrong turns and two run ins with the same wall later, they had finally arrived at the elevator that would take them where they needed to go.

"Come on, why won't this go faster, we're already late." Misato said in annoyance just before the elevator door opened revealing a blonde woman in a one piece swimsuit and a lab coat.

"Ritsuko!" Misato said in surprise as the woman entered.

"Misato, you didn't get lost again did you?" Ritsuko said with a vocal sneer.

'Life of the party isn't she?' Shinji thought sarcastically as Ritsuko turned to look at him and Jiro.

"So, which one of them is Shinji Ikari?" Ritsuko asked.

"It's Hakai now, I haven't been an Ikari for 10 years." Shinji said to Ritsuko.

'He's different than what I was expecting.' Ritsuko thought as she turned to Jiro, "So who's he?"

"Jiro Kikai, Shinji's adopted brother." Jiro said.

"Eh? Then shouldn't your last names be the same?" Misato asked them.

"We were both adopted by the same man, but Jiro wanted to keep his last name." Shinji explained.

"So, has the EVA been working at all?" Misato asked Ritsuko.

"We've taken to calling it the O9 system." Ritsuko replied.

"That's good right?" Misato asked.

"O9, oni, it means horned demon." Shinji said.

Suddenly the elevator opens up allowing it's occupants out onto a long bridge-like structure.

"Oh, we're here, come on Shinji." said Misato walking forward.

"Well Jiro, we've come this far." Shinji said before following.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do." Jiro said before walking after his brother in all but blood with Ritsuko behind him. When they got to the center of the bridge Shinji and Jiro felt a connection with whatever was hiding in the shadows beside them; the lights came on and a large, single horned, head with yellow eyes was illuminated. Shinji and Jiro shrink away from it, but not out of fright.

"What in the name of all that's holy is this thing?"

"What you're looking at is the savior of humanity. EVA 01 test model, it's the only thing that can beat an Angel." said Ritsuko

"He means what's it made from because this looks organic." Jiro said pointing to the mecha.

"That's because it is organic, in a sense." a voice called out above them. Everyone present looked up above the head to see a man standing there. The man had brown hair with some silver showing in places, he was wearing a pair of orange tinted glasses, gloves on his hands, and an outfit that screams "I'm a d!ck that likes expensive clothes!". The man himself, however, gave of an air that made him seem cold, calculative, heartless and without a soul. Shinji glared at the man with a look that could kill an army of 'Angels' if it was possible.

"Gendo Ikari, what is it that you called me here for, because I can tell right now it wasn't for a nice little family reunion." Shinji said with malice and anger.

Gendo stared down at his son in fear and admiration, although he wouldn't tell anyone either part was true. "The EVA, you will pilot it against the Angels." he said without missing a beat. Shinji continued to stare at his father in only genetics and spoke two words.

"Fuck off." Shinji said.

Gendo sighed internally, he had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but now he's forced to do something he'd never do otherwise, and looked to a monitor beside him. "The spare is unusable, bring the First Child up."

A person answered back in a shocked tone. "But she's still recovering."

Gendo said nothing for ten seconds, steeling himself, before replying with, "She's not dead yet." his tone wavered, but only enough for Shinji and Jiro to hear. On the other side of the bridge, another elevator activated before the doors opened up letting two people in medical garb and a gurney out onto the bridge. As the gurney passed the people present, the sight that met them was horrible and even that would be an understatement. The gurney had a severely injured girl with multiple bruises, bandages, two casts, singed blue hair, a black eye, and who knows what else on the inside. Everyone's reactions were different, Misato looked ashamed and sad, Ritsuko looked like she couldn't care less, Jiro was shocked at the extent of the injuries, Shinji was appalled that his birth father could be this cruel, and Gendo, behind his glasses, had a pained look in his eyes. As the girl, Rei, tried to sit up her breathing became even more labored than before. Shinji was the first to react.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING HER IN THERE IN HER CONDITION!?" Shinji roared at the top of his lungs. Everyone, sans Jiro and Gendo, stared in shock at the Third Child.

"The First Child is the only other pilot we have at present, The Second Child is still in her home country going through training. If you won't pilot 01 then the First Child must go in your place." Gendo said. Shinji weighed his options carefully, one one hand his father is a dick and doesn't care for him, and if he refuses to pilot he'll send an injured girl in his place, on the other hand he goes and tries to pilot it which might not work, but if it does he fights something that can withstand a non-nuclear equivalent to the atomic bomb. Before Shinji could give his answer the entire base shook making a steel beam break off from the ceiling and fall towards Rei. Acting on instinct Shinji ran towards Rei as fast as he can without raising questions out of those present, before he hears a woman's voice scream his name the back of his mind. A loud clang resounded throughout the room.

"No way! The EVA moved on it's own?!" Misato practically screamed. Indeed, the EVA had moved it's arm over both Shinji and Rei, Shinji holding Rei in his arms to stop her from falling over, protecting them both from the steel beam.

"That's impossible, it doesn't have the entry plug in it." Ritsuko said in shock, 'Just who are you?' she thought staring intently at Shinji.

Shinji looked back at the EVA and saw that the eye had turned a light red color before it faded back to yellow, the feeling of calm it gave him was strange, as if he knew it would always protect him and Rei from harm. Shinji got up still holding Rei in his arms, before he flipped the gurney back on it's four wheels with his foot, an east feet considering it weighed about as much as a book to him, and he laid Rei back down on it.

"Rest easy Miss, you need it desperately." he whispered before he turned towards Gendo, "Alright, I'll do it, but only on the condition that Rei never goes through something like this again."

"Done." Gendo replied before the base shook again, Ritsuko rushed over to a computer console.

"The Angel's moving again and is now in the city advancing forward as we speak." Ritsuko yelled

"Shinji either you get in the entry plug now, or we're all done for." Misato said holding out a couple of hair pins, "These should help you sync faster with the EVA."

"Thanks." Shinji said to her, "Now how do I get in that thing?"

Shinji is now seen sitting in a cylindrical cockpit with a chair and several monitors.

"Alright Shinji, we're putting in the LCL now." Misato said before a transclearent** red-orange liquid started to fill up the cockpit.

"What is this stuff, it smells like it's made out of blood?" Shinji asked as it quickly fiilled the cockpit before he took a deep breath and held it as the LCL passed his head.

"Suck it up Shinji, you're supposed to be a man." said Misato

"The LCL is oxygenated, you can breathe in it as soon as it gets in your lungs." Ritsuko explained to Shinji who took a deep breath.

"For God's sake, this stuff tastes like copper, are you sure this doesn't have blood in it?" Shinji complained.

"No way!" Misato said looking at Shinji's sync rate in absolute shock.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuko asked as she walked over "Please don't tell me he has a 0% sync rate." She said in slight distress.

"Far from it, Shinji's sync rate is a perfect 100!"

"What! But that should be impossible, it took the First Child weeks just to get a high enough sync rate to make her EVA twitch!"

"Enough! Launch the EVA." ordered Gendo.

"Ryokai! EVA 01, HASHIN!" after Ritsuko had said those words the EVA had been covered by a mechanical box like object and started to rise out of the base towards the surface.

'Alright, here I come you datenshi-yaro.' Shinji thought as his pupils glowed red.

* * *

 **Hoop, there it is! Finally, my newest semi-story is finished!**

 **[Deadpool] "You mean Chapter 1, is finished. Regardless, LETS HIT IT HARD! Where's my alchochangas!**

 **Alchochangas?**

 **[Deadpool] "Yeah its a chimichanga made with _lots_ o' booze."**

 **[Pinkie] "Should you even be talking about alcohol here?"**

 **[Deadpool] "Don't know, don't care. How's that?"**

 **We are so getting kicked off of here. Wait. *looks around in confusion* Where's our Wonderlandian friends?**

 **[Deadpool] Don't know. Lately its like there's a roster or something and the characters present are for that specific day.**

 **Well no need to worry now. Knowing those two there probably shagging somewhere high on catnip and Wonderlands most alchoholic beverage. Anyway read, review, vote on my poll, give your honest opinion and don't be an *donkey brays* if you can.**


End file.
